Zelgadiss Graywords
Zelgadis is Greywords third character to join the protagonists of the Slayers franchise. Transformed into a chimera by the Red Priest Rezo, Zelgadis seeks a cure for his aflição. Origin Zelgadis is a descendant of Rezo the Red Priest, the blind sorcerer known for doing good deeds - Rezo's or your grandfather or great-grandfather. In his youth Zelgadis sought to become the most powerful being in the world, in order to "help" him, ask him turned into a chimera: part human, part golem (rock monster), and part brau demon (similar to a black elf / drow demon). Ability In magic , shamanism is the Zelgadiss area 's of expertise. He knows that the most powerful magic of shamanism and earth spirit shamanism . Moreover , he is very experienced in shamanism has some good wind and fire spells at your disposal . He uses magic water less often , but can launch the Van Rail. Also its black magic is decent , but not beyond Dynast breathing spells class. Besides the magic , Zelgadis is an exceptional swordsman Moreover , thanks to their superhuman abilities as a chimera . He is able to enchant his sword otherwise mundane using the Astral Vine spell , allowing you to harm Mazoku through direct contact. Despite his skills with the sword were never directly commented , your domain is more shown when he held his own - for a short time at least - against the merciless Gourry Gabriev it was at Hellmaster team under control . ( The same date shows , however, that considers fencing Gourry Zelgadis ' s to the upper Clearly your own. ) Body Zelgadiss ' Allows you to normal skills humans have . Your golem DNA gives you the hard skin of hard- rock, the stiff hair , steel wire, and increase strength and endurance thickness, allowing you to run long periods of time without getting exhausted or raise mace Filia 's with ease while Lina falls under its weight. Your hair is so thick and sharp that it can be used blades que he can play . Zelgadiss ' weight also appears to be increased considerably, which was once an anchor is used to the boat . His stroke demon DNA gives you greater agility and senses, especially hearing. Also his demonic nature goes further than increasing its speed increases and senses , giving you a noticeable boost its ability to pool. In other words, while it does not affect the power of your spells , it allows you to cast more of them before becoming exhausted. In combat , Zelgadiss has a tendency to be cold , clever cold blood and even from time to time , it always uses the exact amount of energy needed to defeat the enemy , neither more nor less . To achieve this , it combines swords and casting with great skill . Relationships Zelgadiss Lina Inverse and have mutual respect for one another and share a strong friendship. Both are very intelligent, and they can relate in various technical aspects of magic. However, they do not always get along, as Zelgadiss is not very patient, and Lina often drags him about what he considers to be annoying and unnecessary side trips. Gourry Gabriev Zelgadiss and have a good friendship that shines through especially when girls around you are acting crazy. Zelgadiss accepts Gourry like an idiot, but skilled swordsman and good friend, and Gourry Zel accepted for who he is, without judgment. Amelia Wil Tesla Zelgadiss and Saillune had a bad start. The first thing she did was point in his presence and questioning their appearance. As a result, this has immediately like her, which made her cautious around you too. However, as time passed and they got to know each other both inside and outside of battle, they became good companions. They can often relate to others the strangeness of some few situations, and often engage in small talk. They work together, often in battle, casting the same spell at the same time for a double effect. Many fans have seen evidence that Zelgadiss has romantic feelings for Amelia; confirmed that she definitely has feelings for him (although in the original novels, this is much less evident). Zelgadiss hates Xelloss . Any suspicious behavior infuriates Xelloss Zelgadiss and drives him crazy . He can not bear the thought of Xelloss gain an advantage over him (although Xelloss is the only member of the Slayers not to make fun of the appearance of Zel ) . During episodes 14-17 of Slayers NEXT , Xelloss took on various side-quests that take the Bible Claire, who Zelgadiss wanted to use it to change himself back . However , each case had appeared empty , causing the enraged chimera, either beat him or chase him around. Zelgadiss original comrades ' were Zolf , Rodimus , and Dilgear Noonsa - their friendship was what made Zelgadiss initially accept their condition as a chimera . He sent them to find the Philosopher's Stone . The first two were very loyal to him , but unfortunately Zolf and Rodimus were killed by Ruby Eye Shabranigdu , Dilgear joined Rezo and turned against him , and was killed by Noonsa Zel himself when he tried to drown Lina . Zelgadiss once said that he would not only life after death , as his friends would be there waiting for him . Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magic Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male